


Spider Webs

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Egg Laying, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gross Eggs, Kidnapping, Masturbation with a Soul, Mpreg, Non-consensual Soul Touching - Freeform, Oviposition, Soul Rape, Spider Rape, Spider eggs, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Papyrus goes to Hotland to talk to Muffet about something.





	Spider Webs

True to its name Hotland was hot. If skeletons could sweat Papyrus would be doing so profusely, his heavy, thick armor didn’t help. Even if extreme temperatures didn’t bother him as much as they did fleshy monsters he still far preferred Snowdin with its crisp cold – not exactly clean but cleaner than here – air.

He wasn’t going to complain though, this was the kind of promotion he’d been striving for ever since he’d joined the Royal Guard. He’d finally been promoted to second in command of the Royal Guard. Which meant he was in charge of taking care of major disturbances in Hotland because Undyne couldn’t; she’d dry up and die in this kind of heat.

The disturbance here was missing children, a _lot_ of them, including ‘important’ – rich people’s – kids. No one was finding anything so now it was Papyrus’ turn and he _would_ find them, no other option was acceptable here.

He already had a lead too, sort of. He’d heard tell that one of the gang leaders in this area was well known for having eyes everywhere. It’d be dangerous to meet with her but… kids were involved and nothing had been found on the kidnapper for months, anything that could be done needed to be done. And he could handle himself very well, he hadn’t been promoted because he was Undyne’s friend.

The front shop he’d been informed she worked at turned out to be a bakery. It looked out of place next to the dreary buildings surrounding it. Its colour scheme was pastel purples and pinks, and its front was designed to look fancy and elegant. Making it look like something out of a child’s fairy tail and not where the head of one of the most dangerous gangs in Hotland, perhaps the entire Underground, ran her business.

Papyrus marched right up the entrance. A bell on the door jingled merrily as he opened the door and walked in. The warm smell of baked goods washed over him, coupled with the air conditioning it was almost like stepping into an entirely new place.

A purple spider lady – Muffet, the head of the Spider Gang, if his source was correct – stood behind the counter. “Oh,” she said in surprise, lifting one of her six hands to cover her mouth. “What’s the new second in command of the Guard doing in my shop?”

“I’m here to talk about…”

“You simply must come to back if you’re here on important business,” she interrupted. “Come on, this way dear.” She walked over to the door flap of her counter and opened it up and gestured for him to come to the back.

He narrowed his eyes as he studied her. She didn’t look like she harbored any ill will towards him and he could probably easily take her in a fight. But… she wasn’t the head of a prominent gang for no reason. It was best not to let his guard down no matter how friendly she seemed.

“C’mon dear, I don’t bite… unless you want me to.” She smiled at him, her fangs showing.

“We can talk out here.” Papyrus crossed his arms and glared at her.

“Oh, you really are cute, aren’t you? You’re the one who came here to talk to me so you’re only wasting your own time. I’m not talking about anything important out here where anyone could just walk in and overhear.”

Well… she was right, anyone _could_ walk in, the wrong people hearing whatever info she might offer could ruin everything. And he couldn’t arrest her to bring her in for questioning without starting another war between the Guards and the gangs – they shouldn’t let the gangs off like that but… even as the second in command it wasn’t his decision and Undyne had her reasons for not making a move against them yet. So… he sighed and went through the flap door to follow Muffet to the backroom.

It was purple, just like everything else, and there were spider webs _everywhere_. A million spiders could be hiding in them, watching him, and he’d never know. He could almost feel their eyes on him.

“Wait here, I’ll go get tea,” Muffet said.

“That’s not…” Papyrus cut off; she was already out the door back into the front. With a scowl he crossed his arms and waited. He wasn’t going to sit on the couch while he waited as she’d probably intended for him to do.

She returned shortly, holding a silver platter with a china tea set on it balanced in one hand like a waitress. Both teacups were already full, steam lazily raising off them.

“There is no need for us to have tea,” Papyrus said as she placed the platter on the coffee table, making the china rattle softly.

“Of course there is,” she said as she handed him one of the cups, holding it here until he took it. “How can we have a civil discussion without it?” She sat on the chair across from the couch, obliging him to sit too. He did so with a sigh, perching on the edge, ready to stand and attack if it became necessary.

“I’m here to discuss what your… spiders,” he glanced around the room, half expecting to see a hoard of spider watching them from the webs, “might have seen concerning the recent child disappearances.”

“Oh my little babies see _lots_ of things, I’m surprised you guys didn’t come to be sooner. The information’s not free of course.”

“You mean you wans to profit off of _children_ disappearing?” Papyrus growled. The Underground wasn’t a nice place and Hotland was the worst, but _surely_ not even she could stand idly by while kids disappeared.

Muffet shrugged. “That’s the way of things. I can’t do anything by myself without starting a gang war and well… since I can see you’re an honorable monster you’ll be willing to deal with me to find them. How can I not take advantage of that? But take a drink of your tea dear, before it gets cold.”

Papyrus frowned, doing as she commanded to give himself sometime to hold back his frustration. There was _no one_ he hated more than greedy money-grubbers willing to do any number of amoral things as long as it filled their pockets with more gold. The tea was warm and tasted quite good, prompting him to take another drink to calm his nerves further.

“Fine,” he said as he lowered it. “What’s your… price?”

Something was wrong. He felt… heavy, his mind fogging over. Poison! He shot to his feet, dashing the half empty teacup to the floor. Blackness biting at his vision he swayed and fell into slender arms.

“Your timing was perfect dear,” Muffet said, her voice sounding more distant with each word. “I’ve been waiting for a monster type like yours to come into my shop. And oh how lucky I am that it’s the Lieutenant of the Guard. _And_ you’re cute too, that’s…” Whatever she said next was too distant to catch as the pinprick of light that was the world vanished.

 

A hand was on his soul, squeezing it with the intent to wake him up. His eyes flashed open to the sight of an upside-down person wearing a purple dress.

“Good morning dear,” came a feminine voice from… above (?) him. … He was upside down.

He titled his head to get a better look at Muffet. “You poisoned me.” He growled at her.

“No, I drugged you.” She was holding his soul casually in one hand as if it were nothing more than a baseball.

Papyrus tested his bindings as he titled his head up to look at them. He was bound to a giant spiderweb by spider silk. His chest and arms were wrapped up together, completely covered, arms locked at his side. His legs were spread wide, also completely wrapped in spider silk. But his pelvis, middle – including his spine – and head were all left bare. There’d be no getting out of this.

He was in a cavern. The walls were coated in spider silk. His position didn’t allow him to see the ceiling but it was probably covered in webs too. The exits to the cavern were also not visible, meaning he couldn’t even begin to guess where he was.

He pulled on his magic to form a Blaster but with his soul in her hand it didn’t work. Same story with his attempt to summon a wave of bone constructs.

“What the fuck is the meaning of this?” he asked as he looked back at Muffet who was watching him with a smug grin.

“You chose a poor time to come talk to me.” Muffet’s hand on his soul tightened again and Papyrus grunted as her intent pressed onto his soul. Arousal and his magic forming into a pussy in his pelvis. “Especially alone.”

Papyrus growled at her, fighting her intent as he squirmed as much as his bindings would allow.

“Dear, it’ll be much easier if you don’t fight. This is going to be bad enough for you already without dragging it out.”

Papyrus growled again, not deigning to speak to her. He just had to hold until Undyne arrived with the Guard. He could do that; she had to already know where he was and be on the way here right now.

Muffet tsked, shaking her head disapprovingly. “Have it your way then sweetie, it doesn’t inconvenience me much, I have all day.” She stoked his soul with her thumb, almost pulling a moan out of him.

He struggled and fought but with his soul in her hand there was only so much he could do to resist. In an embarrassingly short amount of time, his pussy took shape in his pelvis, dripping and burning with arousal. And now that it was there, there was nothing he could do to dispel it until he had his soul back and his arousal had faded some.

“Much better,” Muffet said with smug satisfaction dripping from her voice. “Now let’s get you ready for my pet.” She walked closer, her heels clicking on the stone floor, until she stood beside him. Consequently, he couldn’t easily see her face anymore. His was on level with her lower legs, giving him a good view of the bottom of her dress and high heels.

Something prodded at his dripping pussy and rubbed against his clit. He bit back on a moan, he was _not_ going to make a sound. Muffet massaged his soul, her intent to pleasure him and bring him to a quick climax. Papyrus growled to cover a moan.

Muffet tittered softy. “Feels good, huh?” Her fingers pressed into his pussy, quickly finding an extra sensitive spot to play with. He had to summon his tongue to bite down on it to stay quiet. Because of the forced arousal and her intent as she rubbed his climax quickly started building.

As if reading his mind, Muffet pressed her fingers harder into him, finally forcing a strangled moan of pleasure out of him. If she felt anything about that she made no indication as her fingers delved deep into him as she continued to rub his clit with another hand.

His body convulsed with orgasm, his magic clamping down on her fingers as she kept rubbing to help him ride it out. Shamefully he let out another moan, louder than before.

“There we go,” Muffet said as she stepped back. “Now we can get to the real fun. Come on over darling, he’s all ready for you.” This last part was called out to someone else out of Papyrus’ line of sight. He strained his neck in that direction, trying not to think about the continued throbbing on his pussy in his pelvis; she still wanted him to have it summoned and aroused.

A large shape stirred in the darkness before stepping into the light. It was a giant spider that looked uncomfortably like a cupcake that had had a large bit taken out of it. How did she even find a spider like that let alone a giant one? And far more importantly what did Muffet mean by ‘he’s all ready for you’?

“Go on darling, Mommy’s ready for the show.” Muffet had stepped back and to the side, his soul was still cupped in one of her hands, glowing crimson with arousal and… fear.

The cupcake spider scuttled closer – was it possible for something so big to scuttle? – until it was right up in front of Papyrus. It’s face was horrifying up close. It’s eight eyes glinted emotionlessly in the low light and its fangs were _huge_ and sharp.

Was it poisonous? Was it going to… bite him? As large as it was it could probably bite his whole head off. It was going to eat him, wasn’t it? That’s what spiders did with their bound-up prey.

It took all of Papyrus’ willpower not to close his eyes. He’d stare death in the face for as long as he could make himself no matter how frightened he was. … Hopefully Undyne would come soon though.

The cupcake spider reared up and placed its front two feet to either side of him, _far_ too close. Then it crawled up, pulling its next set of legs onto the web too and the next until finally it was entirely on the web, its massive body _far_ too close to his own, blocking out the sight of anything else.

He _tried_ to take slow steady breaths as if he were calm but… his chest quickly started heaving against the webbing, making it feel tight and constricting. Unable to fill his pseudo lungs to capacity, he was unable to hold back a small whimper. What a way for the Great and Terrible Papyrus to go.

The spider crawled upward until its midsection was about level with his pelvis. Which _thankfully_ meant his head and shoulders poked out from underneath it. He was still horribly aware of its massive body hovering over the rest of him though.

“Oh you’re so tall,” Muffet said, sounding almost flirtatious. She’d moved a chair over to sit a short distance in front of him, her upside-down smile looking smug as ever. “That means you get to watch me have fun too.”

“What does that…” Something prodded at his pussy, almost sharp and hard it pushed in. He jerked and whimpered as his magic stretched around it. Thankfully it didn’t go in deep, just an inch or two… for now. “W-what’s it doing?” It was supposed to eat him not… whatever this was.

Muffet tittered again, not answering as she squeezed and massaged his soul again. Her intent this time was to make his pussy expanded into a womb in the hollow cavity of his body. Taken by surprise he was unable to resist and his magic snapped into place, automatically forming an ecto-body to protect the new organ. What was it _for_ though?

He titled his head to try to look at it – and _not_ at Muffet anymore – but his position and the shadow cast by the giant spider’s body made it hard to see. Whatever was inside his pussy expanded painfully before… dropping further in? No, the texture was different, it’s… whatever was hard and pointed, this was soft and round. It was depositing something inside him.

After a few seconds the two things separated, the round thing sliding further down into him. He clenched against it, trying to push it back out but… gravity was against him; all he did was slow it. Then another one was forced in and quickly pushed against first until it met resist before popping into his womb.

Muffet’s intent on his soul changed again, wanting pleasure for him and herself, as was it was pushed into something warm and slick that pressed lightly down on it. Thrashing against his bindings as hard as he could as the third round thing pressed against the second one inside, forcing it into his womb too, Papyrus looked at her again. His soul was nowhere in sight, the hand that had been holding it was now under the skirt of her dress. But he could feel it being rubbed against something… wet. Was she…

“What the fuck are you doing?” Papyrus’ eyes threatened to fill with tears of panic and disgust as another round thing was forced into him, pushing the previous into his womb with the others. Was it just his imagination or could he feel their weight in there?

Muffet giggled, her face flushing with what could only be arousal as she panted. Her hand beneath her skirt moved as his soul was completely engulfed in warm wetness. Whatever the fluid was seeped passed the magic barrier around it and into, meaning it was made of magic. Making him shudder and gag.

“Just having a bit of fun while my pet lays her offspring in you.”

Another _thing_ was forced into his womb by the next one pressing down on it from above. … They were… the spider’s offspring? … Spiders laid eggs so they were… _eggs_! And was there any doubt that she was… masturbating with his _soul_? The fluid seeping into was her sex magic.

“Oh god please no,” Papyrus blurted out before he could stop himself. “Don’t fucking do this.”

All he got in response was another giggle from Muffet as another _egg_ was forced into his magic which in turn pressed previous one into his womb. He could _definitely_ feel their weight in there now and the way his belly was starting swell with them. He didn’t _dare_ try to look again.

With the way Muffet sat in front of him, _violating_ his soul while her pet violated his body, there was nothing to look at that wasn’t horrible. So he closed his eyes instead. But that just made the sensation of the eggs inside his magic and the press of her pussy around his soul seem more intense. What was almost even worse was the pleasure building in his soul from her intent as her slick continued to slowly seep into it, filling his soul with her magic as she masturbated with it. So he opened them again and looked to the side, not focusing on Muffet in his peripheral vision.

“Are you crying?” Muffet asked with a giggle, her voice dripping with lust as she used his soul like nothing more than a sex toy.

Papyrus was. He shouldn’t give her the satisfaction but… he couldn’t help it. He was going to… climax soon while eggs were still being forced into him and as she did _horrible_ things with his soul. He clapped his mouth shut, holding back whimpers and moans.

“Oh, you poor, poor dear,” Muffet said. “You’ve got it so rough, huh? You’re doing really good though.” Was she _really_ praising right now? “You feel so _good_.”

She orgasmed not long later, sending an intense spark of pleasure into his soul too as he climaxed with her. He came down shuddering and weeping to the feel of even more of her magic in his soul and an egg popping into his womb. How many were in there now? _Far_ too many. It was heavy and uncomfortable, swelling out a little more with each egg.

He was tempted to beg for mercy and might have if he suspected it would work. But he kept his mouth shut instead. His tears were leaking down and around his face, more than a few ending up dripping back into his eye sockets, an uncomfortable sensation it made this whole thing that much worse and he couldn’t even stop it.

“I think we can go one more time before Cupcake’s done,” Muffet said as she started moving his soul inside her cunt again, moaning softly as she did so.

Papyrus kept quiet, trying not to think about any of it. He just had to hold onto until Undyne and Sans came for him. They’d find him… eventually.

Every egg forced into his womb made him heavier and more bloated. And every passing second the pleasure and disgustingness of the way Muffet selfishly used his soul built toward inevitable climax. And he… wept; he’d _never_ been so helpless or violated in his entire life.

After what could’ve hours for all he knew when his belly hurt with how far his ecto-flesh was being forced to stretch, Muffet climaxed again. His cry of pleasure and despair inevitably joined hers as an orgasm was forced out of him too, intense enough to temporarily erase all the feelings of all the gross things happening his body and soul.

He relaxed again to the sound of Muffet letting out a satisfied sigh. “How are you doing my love, almost down?”

The spider made a chittering sound that sent a chill of fear down – or was it up now? – Papyrus’ spine despite the fact that he should be desensitized to the cupcake spider by now. It _better_ be almost done though, his belly was brushing up against its body ever so slightly, much more and he’d have to deal with the added discomfort of it pressing against it – not to mention the less disgusting eggs there were the better.

“Very good,” Muffet said, her voice sounding almost sleepy. She moved her hand out from under her skirt, bringing his soul with it. He grimaced at the sight of it despite having had an idea what it would like since he could _feel_ it.

Her magic had seeped deep into it, making it look like it had light purple liquid swirling around inside it. And its outer surface was coated in her slick. He let out an involuntary whimper, hating himself for it.

“There, there darling, you’re almost done,” she said. “Cupcake’s just got a few more eggs and then you can rest.”

“Why me?” Papyrus couldn’t keep the pathetic whining out of his voice.

Muffet shrugged. “You just came in at the wrong time. I’ve been waiting for a monster type that can form an ecto-womb to walk into my shop for a couple weeks now. Monsters that can do that make the best incubators. I had to settle for a fleshy one last time, he unfortunately died from internal bleeding during his third pregnancy. It was a real bummer, he was quite cute. But I have you now and even if you aren’t as cute you’re still more than cute enough to make up for it.”

‘Third pregnancy’? Did that mean she meant to… put him through this multiple times? No, no way, Undyne and Sans would come for him soon.

Cupcake chittered again as it forced another egg into his magic that slid down and forced the previous one into his womb. Then the spider’s ovipositor – or whatever the fuck it was – pulled out of his sore abused magic. He shuddered and teared up in relief as moved, crawling up and off of him, freeing him of its intimidating bulk.

As soon as it was clear, Muffet stepped closer to pat his belly. It was big and round, filled with eggs that were disgustingly visible through his ecto flesh. He gagged at the sight of it, quickly looking away lest he vomit.

“Very good,” Muffet said, rubbing the middle. “Let’s get that last one the rest of the way in, shall we?”

One of her hands lifted to push at and then into his pussy. He cringed and whimpered despite the fact that her hand was smaller the eggs were. She pressed down on the egg in his pussy until it slid into his womb. She then patted his belly again, as if he’d done a good job. “You’re going to dispel your cunt and go to sleep now, you need the rest.”

Papyrus gratefully dispelled his magic, trying _hard_ to get his womb and ecto-body to go with it. Not surprisingly though it didn’t work – it was impossible to dispel something that had something inside it that wasn’t pure magic. Instead his womb sealed itself so the eggs wouldn’t fall out when, _if_ , he was every allowed to be upright again. He groaned in despair and misery. Could he body betray him in any worse way?

“Now sleep.” Muffet squeezed his still slick covered soul again, her intent to push him towards sleep. He didn’t bother trying to fight it – it would’ve been a useless waste of energy and he _wanted_ to sleep to get away from the horrors he’d been forced to endure anyway – and quickly drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic that's gonna be a one shot for now but I'll continue later.


End file.
